A Letter For Joey
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica writes a letter for Joey. A little something I wrote for the wonderful Friends-Boards!
1. Hey Joey!

(**AN: This is just a little something I wrote for Perfection. The Monica Geller Bing club at the wonderful Friends-Broad! I decided I'd post it here too! I hope you all like it!)**

Hey Joey!  
  
So how are things in LA? Its too bad about that Nurses show, but that's okay. I know great things are gonna happen for you. I hope you'll remember us "little people when the do. How's living with your nephew? Chandler wants to know if he's a better roommate than he was.

Things here are good. We're getting ready for Halloween. Chandler decorated the house! He actually did a great job. We brought the twins the cutest Care Bear costumes! They're gonna look so adorable. Chandler and I are gonna be Gale Weathers and Dewy Riley from Scream. It was Chandler's idea I think he just wanted to wear a mustache or maybe he has the hots for Courteney Cox, he says I look like her but I don't see it. We'll be sure to send you lots of pictures!

The babies are getting so big. They just started crawling and Erica said her first word! Dada! Chandler was so happy! She's a daddy's girl already. Jack is getting close. I hope his first word is Mama.The gang is doing well. The send all their love. Ross and Rachel are finally engaged! Just between you and me, Rach is gonna ask you to officiate at her wedding as you did for Pheebs and I. Mike and Phoebe are happy. They're pregnant. Phoebe said if its a boy they're gonna name him Michael Joseph. You'll finally have your name sake!Well sweeite I have to get going Chandler will be home soon so I have to start dinner. Its so weird having leftovers now! We can't wait to see you for Jack and Erica's first Christmas! Your Joey room will be waiting for you. We all miss you and love you lots!  
  
Love,  
  
Monica, Chandler, Jack and Erica. 


	2. Hey Mon!

Hey Mon!

How you doin! I bet you miss that don't you. I'm glad you wrote me and not emailed me the only thing I know how to do on the computer is find porn. My nephew is gonna teach me though he's a genius. Someone related to me is a genius! Oh and tell Chandler he was the coolest roommate, Michael hates Baywatch! LA is awesome there's so many hot chicks here. I haven't found any real work out here, damn why didn't I take that Nurses thing. Bobbie, she's my new agent is trying to find me some really good auditions. She's a little strange though she has a thing for my nephew.

Man I can't believe the twins are crawling already! So are they making a lot of messes for you to clean? Aww Erica said dada, don't worry they'll both be saying mama before you know it. So Chandler's doing good with the dad thing huh. Wow my boy's all grown up. The Halloween pictures you sent were great you looked so hot as Gale Weathers. I can hear Chandler now. "Dude that's my wife" I 'm really gonna try to make it for Thanksgiving but I know I'll definitely be there for Christmas I wouldn't miss my niece and nephew's first Christmas! I can't wait to stay in my Joey room. So is it still no to the swing?

Wow Ross and Rachel are engaged. Its about time. I'd love to officiate at their wedding too. How cool am I marrying all my friends! Aww Pheebs is gonna have a baby! I so hope its a boy I may never have kids so I need a name sake. By the way why wasn't little Jack named Joseph? Have you guys been back to the Village lately? I miss my apartment and I miss having you guys across the hall. I also miss hanging out at Central Perk with all you guys. When I come visit we'll all have to go hang out there. Well I better go now. Michael just put a plate of spaghetti on the counter and I'm hungry! I'll talk to you soon. Tell Chandler I say hi and give everyone my love.

Love,

Joey

_Joey Tribbiani _(hang on to that it'll be worth big bucks someday!)


	3. Hey Joey!

Hey Joey!

We just got your letter. Oh my God we have Joey Tribbiani's autograph!! We'll be sure to save that! Don't worry I know you'll be getting a lot of work soon. Phoebe says she can sense big things for you. Your new agent's name is Bobbie and she likes your nephew. That is kinda icky. So how many of those hot LA chicks have heard that famous "How you doin" line. Michael cooks for you!? Is his food better than mine!?

Chandler says hi. He says now that you're in LA are you gonna be come an LA Lakers fan? He says the Knicks rule all. Thanks giving is less than two weeks away. Its the first one in our new house with our babies! I've got so much to do! Chandler is making his Chanberries again. He makes such a big deal out if it but like I said I monkey could make them. Its gonna be a big dinner this year. Ross and Rach are coming with Ben and Emma, Pheebs and Mike are coming and so are my parents. Even Nora said she may stop by. I really hope you'll be able to come. Its just not Thanksgiving without you!

Jack finally said his first word it so wasn't mama. It was dada. My kids already hate me! They're so cute. They're almost 7 months old. They've been trying to pull themselves up on stuff. Oh and yes between them and Chandler, I have plenty of messes to clean! I love cleaning so it really doesn't bother me and Chandler does help me out sometimes. He's so sweet. The other night he got my parents to keep the kids al night and he took me put to a romantic dinner then we spent the whole night in a beautiful hotel room. It was so amazing! I love my kids but I missed just being alone with Chandler.

You really need to settle down Joe! Get married have a couple little Joeys. I know things didn't work out with Rachel and Donna. You're a really sweet guy and somewhere out there is the perfect woman for you. Chandler and I were in the Village a few days ago visiting Ross and Rachel. Rach says two guys moved into your place and two girls moved into our place. She said they all hang out in Central Perk. Oh yes we'll defiantly all have to hang out there when you come, and the answer is still no to the swing. Oh no the twins have food all over the kitchen floor! I better go clean it up then I have some Thanksgiving shopping to do We miss you and love you lots.

Love,

Monica, Chandler, Jack and Erica.


	4. Hey Mon!

Hey Mon!

Guess what!! I got a job!! I'm on a new night time drama thing! Its called Deep Powder! I play the dad of two kids! The girl playing my daughter is so hot! I couldn't stop thinking about sex with her and almost lost the part but then Gina kissed me (eww!) and sex was so gone from my mind! So I got the part! You and Chandler will watch right! We don't start filming the first episode until after Thanksgiving. I'll let you know when it will be on! Tell Pheebs she was so right! Big things did happen for me!

Tell Chandler I am not a Lakers fan! Its Knicks forever man! They rule all! Yes Michael cooks but don't worry I so love your cooking its the best! Since my new show doesn't start filming till after Thanksgiving I'll be there for the Bing Thanksgiving! I can't wait to eat all that turkey, yams, stuffing and cranberries or should I say Chanberries ha ha. Can you make tator tots this year I love those little things! Okay now I'm hungry I told Michael to make me a sandwich. How about that he make the face Chandler used to make when I asked him to make me one.

How are my niece and nephew! Can they say How you doin yet? I'll be happy to teach them. How's Chandler? Is he still giving you some good lovin? Tell him we're gonna watch Baywatch when I'm there. Oh and why can't I have a swing? So how are the guys? Did Ross and Rachel set a date for the wedding yet? How's Pheebs is she getting fat yet? Don't tell her I said that! You know how her temper is!

Man I really miss you guys! I don't have many friends here, there's Alex she's hot and married she's nice and then there's my weird neighbor Howard but they're nothing like you guys! Hey you know what! You should all come down to LA for a visit! I could give you a tour and you know you can see the Ollywood sign from my apartment how cool is that! Oh no Gina just came in bitching about something again. She does that a lot! LOL Anyway I better go see what it is this time! Talk to you soon! Tell the guys I say hi and send my love! I miss you and love ya lots!

Love,

Joey Tribbiani….The new star if Deep Powder!!!!


	5. Hey Joey!

Hey Joey!

Wow you're gonna star in a new night time drama called Deep Powder! That's so great! I'm so proud of you! Of course Chandler and I will watch it! Wow its so cool I can say you know that guy on Deep Powder he's one of my best friends! Days Of Our Lives just isn't the same with out you! It'll be nice to see you on tv again! Speaking of DOOL has anyone in LA recognized you from it yet? What am I saying sure they have! Everyone know who Dr. Drake Ramoray is!

I'm so glad you're coming home for Thanksgiving! It wouldn't have been the same with out you and yes I'll make tator tots for you. You're not getting a swing cause that's just gross. No way you're not teaching Erica and Jack to say How you doin. Its bad enough that Chandler is trying to teach them how to tell jokes they don't need to learn that too. Chandler is such a good daddy my heart melts everytime I see him with them or when they call him dada. Man I wish they'd learn to say mama! Don't tell Chandler but the other day I heard him trying to teach them to say mama. I swear I have the sweetest husband ever. Oh and about the lovin that's between Chandler and I okay!

Ross and Rachel are good. Phoebe is excited cause its her turn to be maid of honor. I get to be wedding planner! Yay! They're thinking of a spring wedding. Yes Phoebe is getting big. She has a little belly. I love Jack and Erica so much but sometimes I get a little jealous. Rachel and Phoebe both got to be pregnant and I haven't. Chandler keeps telling me not to worry because we have two beautiful children and that I might get pregnant someday. I guess he's right. Never say never huh.

Coming to LA for a visit sounds great! We'd love to come see you! Ollywood? Uh Joe don't you mean Hollywood? So what kind of tour would we get? Would we get to see the set of your show? Maybe meet some actors? Do you know Matthew Perry or Brad Pitt they're both so hot! Chandler says do you know any of the Baywatch babes. Yuck he so doesn't need to see any of them. You're lucky you're in LA! Its gotten so cold here we even had a little snow the other day. I bet its always warm and sunny there! Do you go to the beach a lot? Well I better get going I have to help Chandler put the twins to bed. They can't wait to see their uncle Joey. We miss you and love you lots.

Love,

Monica, Chandler, Jack, and Erica


	6. Hey Mon!

Hey Mon!

I just got back to LA! I miss you guys already! Thanksgiving was great I ate so much. I always eat a lot because your food is soo good! I loved staying in my Joey room but it would be soo much better if I had a swing. The twins really are growing. They were so tiny when I moved and now they're so big! They loved playing with their uncle Joey! Emma is getting big too she's gonna be a cute flower girl. I better start working on my speech for Ross and Rach's wedding it'll be something about love based on giving and receiving. As well as having and sharing.

So is Chandler still recovering from the Geller Bowel? You're mean when you play football! Why would you want to win a ugly troll doll nailed to a 2x4 anyway. Wow Pheebs is getting big! Again please don't tell her I said that! That temper! I can't wait for Christmas! I'm glad I'll be in New York for it because in LA its warm and doesn't snow it would be like Christmas! I want the Diehard dvd box set, Pizza, and a swing for my Joey room! What would you and Chandler like for Christmas?

Guess what I got for Ross the Jurassic Park dvd box set autographed by Steven Spielberg! He's a dino geek so he'll like that right? I got tee shirts for the twins and Emma they same my uncle is a star! Cute right! I still have to get for Ben, Rach, Pheebs, Mike, you and Chandler. You're Monica so you probably had your Christmas shopping done in September! Well I better go I just got the script for my first episode of Deep Powder I better start learning them. I think I'll make Michael play my daughter again! I wish Chandler was he thought he was the best at helping me rehearse! Talk to you soon! Miss ya and love ya lots

Love,

Joey


	7. Hey Joey!

Hey Joey!

We were all glad to have you home for Thanksgiving! You sure did eat a lot! It made me thing of the Thanksgiving you ate almost a whole turkey and then wanted pie! Hey I don't get that mean when we have the Geller Bowel! Ross just cheats too much! Chandler is okay. He was on my team I didn't mean to trip him okay!

The twins had fun with their uncle Joey but be warned Chandler and I will be kicking your ass! My kids now say yeah baby! I agree Christmas just isn't the same without the cold and snow! Ross will love your gift! And for the last time NO to the swing okay. You know what I really want for Christmas is just to have everyone I love with me to celebrate it but I also want Emeril Lagasse's new cookware set. Chandler wants the Diehard Dvd set too but that's one of the things I have for him. Oh and no I haven't been done since September with my Christmas Shopping I still have some to do. The shirts you got for the kids sound really cute.

Ross and Rachel are really happy you agreed to officiate their wedding too. Phoebe found out the sex of the baby its a girl but before you go getting upset they're gonna name her Sophie Josephine Hannigan. I bet you're grinning aren't you! So did you film your first episode of Deep Power yet? You have to tell me all about it! Well Joe I better go Chandler is taking care of the twins and their teething! So I'm sure he needs help! We'll see you on 23rd! We love you and miss you!

Love,

Monica, Chandler, Jack and Erica


	8. Hey Mon!

Hey Mon!

Sorry I haven't written in awhlie but you know a am a big star and us big stars are so busy! So you know what I did! I hired me an assistant! Glen is great he does anything I say! He's been dating Gina too she was hogigng him for awhile but we learned how to share him! Deep Powder is great! I kissed my producer Lauren. HeHe. Oh guess what! I'm gonna be on The Tonight Show! There was a cancallation and Bobbie got me the spot! You guys all have to watch me with Jay and Marroon 5!

The twins can say yeah baby! Yeah baby! I bet they're getting big! Are they walking yet? Tell them Uncle Joey loves them! How's Chandler? His best bud misses him! I have a picture of him and I sitting on the table in my apartment. Are you serious Mon! Pheebs is naming her little girl Sohpie Josephine Hannigan! Aww finally a name sake! What are Ross and Rach up to? They set a wedding date yet? Oh hey did Emma and the twins get those Hugsys I sent. They're not my hugsy so they're crappy. Oh crap I'm gonna be late for rehersal! Gotta go! Love you guys!

Love,

Joey


	9. Hey Joey!

Hey Joey!

It was so good to get a letter from you! We saw you on The Tonight Show! We actually taped it! We're all so proud of you Joe! You made it! You're a star! You know you've always been one to us. You sure did hug Jay for a long time. Oh and you pulled a Ross! Calling Jay, Johnny! Oh and why didn't you tell us you were in People Magazine! It was a great article but why does it say you're Jewish? Ross and I are the Jewish ones remember lol. So how was your Valentine's Day? I'm sure you had a hot date right! Mine was really great. Chandler took me out to a romantic dinner and a horse and carriage ride through Central Park it was kinda chilly but he kept me warm, and no not like that Joe!

The twins are getting so big Erica took her first steps yesterday! Chandler and I were so excited! Chandler videotaped it so you could see it! Can you believe they'll be one in a couple months! You'll be here in May for their first birthdays right Uncle Joey! Yes Pheebs is really naming her little girl after you. She's really showing now! She's so happy this time she'll get to do the mommy thing! Ross and Rach are planning a summer wedding. Deep Powder will be on hiatus so you'll be able to officiate! So you have a picture of Chandler in your apartment but not the rest of us? Where are the rest of us Joey!

You know Chandler when to a Knicks game with Ross the other night. They said it wasn't the same with out you trying to flirt with all the cheerleaders and hogging all the nachos! Ross said no one batted his hand away so he actually got some this time! How are Gina and Michael? Does Michael like living with s big TV star like you! Chandler said he loved living with you almost as much as he loves living with me. Oh I almost forgot! Rachel has the new issue of Soap Opera Digest it said you're up for a Soap Opera award for best death scene! We all hope you win! Chandler just came in he says hi and he misses you! I better go fix his dinner! We love ya and miss you lots!

Love,

Monica, Chandler, Jack and Erica


	10. Hey Mon!

Hey Mon!

Aww you taped my appearance on Jay Leno! Cool! About the People article. The woman interviewing me her name was Judy. I thought of you and Ross! You know cause that's your mom's name. I accidentally asked her out for Valentine's Day. She thought I liked her, which I didn't. So I had Gina, Michael and Alex show up at the restaurant, big mistake! She thought I wanted her to meet my family! Alex got drunk and grabbed my sister's boobs that was pretty funny. Hee hee. Judy took me to her parents' house there was talk of marriage and kids. She said our kids would have to be raised as Christian so I told her I was Jewish to get away from her! She was crazy! You and Chandler's Valentine's Day sounded romantic. Oh I bet he warmed up nice and good lol. Yes yours truly is up for a Soap Opera award! I'm also a presenter! You guys will have to watch and cheer for me okay!

Chandler and Ross went to a Knicks game with out me! No fair! I wanna see the Knicks! And those hot cheerleaders! Yes I have a picture of Chandler but calm down Mon I have pictures of all you guys too. Erica's walking! That's so cool! Tell her uncle Joey says way to go! Of course I'll be there for the twins first birthday! I never pass up free cake! I'm so glad Phoebe is happy and that she gets to do the mommy thing this time! She was so sad when she had to give the triplets to Frank and Alice. I can't wait for my little namesake to be born! You better call me the minute Pheebs goes into labor! Speaking of babies you and Chandler should keep having lots of sex! You never know, you might just make a little Joey!

A summer wedding for Ross and Rach. Cool! Deep Powder will be on hiatus and even if it wasn't I'd be there I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world! In the words of Pheebs "They're lobsters!" Tell Ross this better be the last one! So when are you guys gonna come to LA for a visit? There's so much cool stuff here I want to show you guys! The beach is just blocks from my apartment. Chandler, Ross and I could go check out all the hot chicks in their bikinis! Well Mon I gotta go I'm taking Michael out to a club and try to teach him how to get a woman. He's worse than Chandler was! He passed up going to a hot girl's apartment to hang out with some dude from some Star Trek show! Love ya and Miss ya lots!

Love,

Joey


	11. Hey Joey

Hey Joey!

Man it's been awhile since I wrote huh! So tell me how are things in LA? I heard about that Deep Powder online voting thing I hope it's not your character that gets killed off. Chandler and I really love watching you on that show! Are you still seeing Sarah? Did she ever move in with you? I saw you on the Soap Opera awards boy did you mess up bad announcing the wrong winner then you tried to give Kimberly Evans your award and messed up again. Don't worry we still love ya. I heard Mary Teresa came to visit you. How did that go?

Things here are good. The twins are getting so big. They no longer walk they run! When Chandler comes in from work they run to him squealing daddy all the way. It's so cute! They love the hugsys you got them for their birthday. They take them everywhere they go! Oh and they learned a new word! Joey! Yep we were watching Deep Powder and when they saw you on TV they both pointed and said Joey! I bet you're thrilled aren't you! Chandler taught them 'Pull my finger' not even two and they can do 'Pull my finger' that's my husband for ya LOL

Ross and Rachel are great they're enjoying being newlyweds. They said Chandler and I still carry on like newlyweds. Hey can I help it if I love my husband and find him irresistible. Wasn't their wedding beautiful and of course you officiated you married all your friends! (Okay that doesn't sound right lol) Phoebe is good she loves being a mommy little Sophie Josephine is so adorable! Holding her makes me want another baby so Chandler and I decided to try again but this time we're not doing all that ovulating stuff we're just having fun and enjoying being together. Keep your fingers crossed for a letter telling you we're pregnant! Uh oh Erica's up she's not feeling well she has a cold I better go tend to her. We miss ya and love you lots oh and I promise the next letter won't take so long!

Love,

Monica, Chandler, Jack and Erica


	12. Hey Mon

Hey Mon!

I was so happy to see a letter from you! I thought you and Chan forgot about me. Things here are okay. So you saw me on the Soap Opera Awards. It wasn't my fault I guess I was around Ross too long you know the whole wrong name at the alter thing LOL. Mary Teresa's visit was interesting she thought Alex was my Spanish-speaking maid and I accidentally told her that her engagement ring was fake.

About Sarah we're not together she left me to take a job in Washington with Newsweek. I'm seeing someone else now! It's Alex! Our first date was just like you and Chan's! We did it! She's really great. Her husband was such a jerk they separated she was spying on him from my bedroom window and found out he was seeing another woman. So they're over and we've just started!

Aww the twins say Joey! They love me! Ha ha Chandler taught them 'pull my finger' that's funny. I'm glad they love their hugsys but they're not the original hugsy so they're crappy. So you and Chan are trying to make another baby Bing I have a cool name for the baby…Joey! Oh and Ross and Rach are right you two do act like newlyweds its really gross. Well I gotta go I have a date with Alex! Tell the guys I said hi and miss them. I love ya!

Love,

Joey


End file.
